Romeo and Juliette, Or Something Like It
by angeliina
Summary: Juliette has it all. Money, looks, friends, and a great voice. Oh did I mention that a certain popstar has his eye on her. There is always a twist to everything isn't there. Co-written with Nick'sGirlFerSuree.
1. Chapter 1

"_Then why do you always parade around infront of them all the time Juliette,"_

"_Well I'm sorry for trying to be independent, it's over, we're over"_

Julie closed her phone and threw it on the vanity, and got some articles of clothing from her closet. She looked at herself in the mirror, "It'll do," she thought to herself. She was dressed in a yellow babydoll and black skinny jeans that contrasted very well against her tan complexion. She added a light coat of make up, and pulled her black hair out of its hold, allowing it to flow down her back.

_BEEP!_

She dug through all the make up and hair products on her vanity, locating her phone.

**We're almost there, connect everything.**

Julie read the text message then shoved the phone in her pocket, walking to the studio and doing as she was instructed. Her band was having practice today and she was in no mood to be around people at the moment.

A few minutes passed by when she heard the front door close.

"Hey Jules," Leah said jumping in the studio.

"Hi Lee," she returned, "Where is everyone else,"

"Probably lost," Leah said nonchalantly.

"What does that mean," Julie asked.

"Oh come on, a person gets lost trying to find a bathroom in your house,"

"But there is like four of them," Julie said.

"My point exactly," Leah laughed.

Before Julie was allowed a chance to reply Jazmin, the keyboardist in the band, burst in, "Do you know you have a room for shoes....just for shoes,"

"Uhh yeah," Julie said, keeping in a laugh.

"Yes, because we all know Jules has an obsession with foot wear," Travis, the drummer, teased.

"I do not," Julie fought.

"Oh my dear Juliette," Adam, bass guitarist, said, "You have a problem, deal with it,"

Julie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just start,"

The band took their places and and waited as Travis counted down, initiating the beginning of a song.

Practice dragged on forever for Julie, wrong notes were being played, cues were being missed, and she didn't even want to start with the drums, but eventually she got fed up.

"What the hell was that?" Julie burst out on Travis, "Your supposed to be playing the drums no beating the living shit out of them,"

"Well sorry," Travis apologized harshly, "I'm just playing what you wrote,"

"Well, play it right," She spat.

"I am," Travis yelled, standing up.

"No, you aren't, you never do," Julie yelled, stepping towards him.

"Jules, just relax," Adam said.

"Yeah, I think you're overreacting," Jazmin added.

"I am not," Julie exclaimed, "I can't help it if he always does a mediocre job,"

"Hey, watch what you say Jules, you're not perfect either," Leah warned.

"I never said I was, why are you all ganging up on me," Julie demanded.

"Maybe because your being bitch," Travis shouted.

Julie glared at her band member, determined to win this argument.

"How about we take a break," Leah suggested.

"Gladly," Julie spat, "I'll be back,"

Julie stormed out of the house, grabbing her purse in the process, and drove to the nearby coffee house.

She entered the shop and almost immeadiatly heard her best friend yell out her name.

"Juliette, my love," Aaron yelled, "How are you darling"

"I've been better," she replied with a smile, as she approached the counter.

"Bad day, eh?" Aaron predicted.

Julie nodded and took a seat.

"So hot chocolate," Aaron asked.

"Yes please,"

Aaron made the hot drink and handed it to Julie, "So how's the boyfriend?" Aaron asked.

"I dumped him," Julie replied, her gaze glued to the swirling marshmallows in her drink.

"Thank God," Aaron chided.

Julie threw him a puzzled look.

Aaron laughed loudly and then began explaining, "I'm sorry Juliette, but you pick the worst ones,"

"I do not," Julie defended, "What about...oh no he was a bad catch, but what about...hmphh, I do, don't I"

Aaron sympathetically smiled and nodded.

"Well I gotta go Aaron, the band is expecting me, charge my drink to my tab," Julie said jumping off her chair and grabbing her drink and purse.

"Will do,"

Julie walked out to the parking lot struggling to find her keys in her purse.

"Come on I know you're in here," she muttered to herself.

**--**

"Yes Nate, I'll be fine, I'm wearing a disguise, a hat and glasses do too work, I'll be fine I'm just going to get some coffee okay, I'll be back later," Shane hung up his phone and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

He exited his car and started walking towards the coffee house. His phone began to ring once again, as he began searching his pocket for it, he collided with someone.

"Oh great," Julie said as her drink and the contents of her purse spilled out.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Shane apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"It's okay," Julie said kneeling down to pick up her belongings, "My day has been bad enough, it can't get any worse than this,"

Shane knelt down next to her and helped her recruit her things.

"No it's okay, I got this," Julie said, refusing his help.

"At least let me replace your drink," Shane suggested.

"I can deal with that," Julie replied.

Shane stood up before assisting Julie. The two walked back to the shop and ordered their drinks.

"I'm so sorry," Shane repeated as he handing Julie her drink.

"Like I said before, it's okay, these things happen Shane," Julie said with a smirk.

Shane's jaw dropped, "How did you know it was me?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret, because if it was you might want to try a better disguise," Julie suggested.

Shane laughed at Julie's wit, "So why didn't you scream or shriek or beg for an autograph?"

"Was I supposed to?" Julie asked sarcastically, "I guess I forgot,"

"Well you know me, so who are you?"

"Oh right," Julie said, "I'm Juliette, but Julie works better for me,"

"Ok, Julie would you like to keep me company," Shane proposed, pointing to the hot cup in his hand.

Julie thought about her band members, but quickly pushed it to the back of her head, "Sure,"

* * *

Woo. New story, well basically I'm rewriting one of my old story which happened to suck. Uberly bad. But I am changing alot of things in the stories. Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

"...And that's how I broke my collar bone," Shane said.

"Wow... That was-,"

"Stupid?" he cut in.

"I was gonna say interesting," I laughed. "Well, those stage cords can be very hard to spot,"

"I'm just glad it was rehearsal and not a real concert," Shane said.

"Yes, that definitely would have been quite a show," I said with a smile. I peered past him, out the window, and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Shane looked down at his watch and answered, "A quarter after seven.."

I realized then that I had been talking to Shane for over two hours. And the band is still at my house. Oops.

"Oh, no, the guys are going to kill me!" I said, getting up, "I'm sorry, Shane, but I really have to go."

"That's okay. Can I get your number? I'd really like to do this again," Shane asked.

"Sure," I grabbed a napkin from the table and a marker from my purse, and quickly scribbled the numbers down, "There you go. It was nice talking to you, but I should seriously get going."

"I'll walk you to your car, I have to leave too, anyways," he offered.

We walked out of the shop and I stepped into my car, "Thanks Shane," I said.

"Not a problem, it was nice meeting you," he replied.

"Likewise, bye!" I watched him wave and walk to his car as I pulled out of the parking lot. Now I had other things to deal with; namely, the Band.

I drove as legally fast as I could back to my house and raced upstairs to the studio, only to find what, but.... a note. That's it. They all left my house with only a note in their place..

_Where'd cha go?? We waited forever! Leo came home and scared the living daylights outs of Adam so we left. Prac. 2Morow!!  
_  
It was written in Leah's neat print, underneath it was Travis' scrawling.

_P.S.- WE TOOK THE OREOS FROM THE PANTRY!  
_  
Pft, idiot.

"MOM! Shane Gray is home!" a voice came from the door of the studio.

I turned around and saw my booger of a brother at the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled putting my hands on my hips.

"Travis told me how you pulled a Shane Gray today at practice," Leonard explained, smirking in my direction.

"Leonard. Shut up," I hissed.

"It's LEO, nimrod!" he spat back viciously.

"Who even uses the word 'nimrod' anymore?" I yelled.

"I do!" he argued.

"Go figure," I muttered loudly.

"MOM!" Leonard yelled, running downstairs, of course eager to tattle.

I chased him, almost tripping on the last few steps.

Too late, he got to her first.

"Mom, Julie is making fun of me," he said with a smirk. He's so immature.

I rolled my eyes, my mother was so gullible at times. She would believe anything that Leo said.

"Julie, stop making fun of your brother. You're older than him, you should know better," she said..

"He's fifteen, only two years younger than me, I think he is old enough to know for himself," I fought.

She gave me one of those looks that said that I should shut-up or I would be disconnected from MySpace, or my cell phone.

Jeez. Parents are cruel.

I put my hands up innocently and ran back up the stairs in defeat. For a fifteen year old, he is such a baby. Most of the time, it's hard to believe that he's older than twelve.

I twisted the knob of the door to what I'd call my room (although to my mother, it's a jungle. So she says..) and plopped on to my cheetah printed bed. "I just hung out with Shane Gray for like...more than two hours." I sighed, took my phone from my back pocket, and looked at the time.

_Eight-Oh-Clock.  
_  
The night was still young. I grieved in boredom and walked across the room to log into my laptop. I waited for it to load and spun around in my chair, trying to entertain myself.

Fourteen spins until it loaded.

But who's counting?

I quickly signed into IM and MySpace.

"Are you serious?" I said out loud, to no one in particular.

No one was online... No messages.... No comments.

No Life.

I fell out of my chair just to add some dramatic effect to my own boredom.

After a few minutes of laying on the floor like a complete idiot, I stood up and looked around my room. "Hmmm, what's a girl to do when she has absolutely nothing to do?" I asked myself.

After one full hour, my 'jungle' was transformed to what my mother would be honored to call her daughter's bedroom.

"Now you can stop complaining," I said to the pile of shoes I was carrying, that was supposed to be portraying my mother.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

Stupid vibrating phone. I dropped all the shoes I was carrying, and quickly grabbed for my phone. I opened it to find a text from an unfamiliar number.

**Hey! Wanna chill tomorrow : )? -Shane  
**  
I smiled really big... Shane... Shane Freaking Grey. He just texted me! Wow. I really doubted that he would remember since he's a big pop star and what not. Damn, I forgot to text him back. So, I opened my phone again and hit reply.

_Furshur : )! sounds fun. whatcha wanna do? -xJuLiEx_

I spun around in the chair a few more times before he texted me back.  
Three spins to be exact.

**Uhm, dinner & a movie?? -Shane  
**  
I hit the reply button and quickly typed in a "definitely!" But I'm supposed to have a hecka long practice tomorrow. I sighed, disappointed, and cleared the message.

_Uhm, idk, I have practice DX -xJuLiEx  
_  
I set my phone down and pouted. Jeez! Stupid band.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

**Well, can u play sick? ;P -Shane  
**  
I reread the message. Hmm. Play sick? Sounded easy enough. Did it matter? We can have practice any day!

But I already left practice earlier. I owed those guys. I bit my lip and hesitated to answer. I pounced on my bed and hit the reply button, unsure of what to say.

_....Sure. where do u wanna meet? -XJuLiEx  
_  
The band wouldn't mind. Well, at least, I hoped they wouldn't.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

**Gr8t. Uhm, how bout we meet up at Albert's, then we go see a movie? -Shane  
**  
I hit the reply button and immediately typed a response.

_Okey dokey :] -xJuLiEx  
_  
Bzzt. Bzzt.

**Ok. so what's up? -Shane**

I was about to press the reply button again when Leo burst into my room.

"Get out!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Which missed, of course.

"Okay, first: no, second: work on your aim, that was pathetic, and third: Dad's home," he smirked.

I groaned, and fell back on my bed.

"Why?!" I drawled out.

"Are you done whining?" Leo asked, "Cuz Mom wants us downstairs."

"Kill me," I demanded.

"Oh, you know I would love to, but Mom would probably ground me," Leo said right before leaving the room.

Idiot.

I jumped off my bed, and got back to writing the message.

_g2g. The warden is home. Ttyl : ( -xJuLiEx_**Well that's the wrap of Ch.2. What do you guys think? Thank you to our lovely beta: StroodleDoodledFuhn. Review!?**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

SHANES POV.

I bit my lip in excitement, I just scored the number of a cute girl who just so happens to be a non-crazy obsessed fan.

Lucky me!

I watched as she drove away in her black Mercedes Benz. Nice taste. I walked back to my car and looked through my pockets for the keys.

How can someone not find their keys in all these damn pockets?! Seriously! Finally, I found them in the front jacket pocket and got into my car. I turned on the heat and drove out of the parking lot. I quickly dug out my phone and dialed my brothers number.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello...?" He slurred. God, this child needs to get physical, or erm, in shape! He's so lazy, I bet he was just sleeping.

"Dude, guess what?" I said excitedly as I turned a corner. "We're you just sleeping?" I added.

"Mhmm. What do you want? I was...sleeping." He sighed into the speaker loudly.

"Wow, your good at paying attention Nathaniel." I pursed my lips.

One smart cookie...

"Huh?"

"My. Point. Exactly."

"What is the point of this phone conversation Shane?" He exhaled.

"Oh yeah, guess what happened today?" I smiled remembering why I called.

"What?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"I met a girl" I smirked.

"Yeah. Great, amazing. Okay, well have fun with.... whatever your...doing...I guess. Yeapp, bye!"

Click.

"That lazy ass Nathaniel..." I sighed tossing my phone into the passenger seat.

–

I pulled in to the driveway of my home and walked in.

When I go tired of walking aimlessly around, I dramatically sighed and threw myself on the couch.

"I'm stuck at home on a Friday night...This. Sucks. Ass." I said to the air.

I stuck my hands into my pockets and felt a little crumpled napkin.

Gross.

I pulled it out, and was about to throw it away, but I saw the blotches of ink and un-wrinkled the un-used paper.

On it was fancy cursive writing with cute little scribbled hearts.

949-735-1548 xoxo-Juliette

Sweetness.

To text or not to text? That is the question.

Well let me look at this situation. I could sit here and stare at the wall or I can text a cute girl.

Wall?

Girl?

Wall?

Girl!

I flipped open my phone and typed a quick message.

Hey! Wanna chill tomorrow : )? -Shane

Is that too forward? Urgg... Oh well.

…

……?

What's taking her sooo long?

Breep!

I violently threw my phone open and pressed the open button.

Furshur : )! sounds fun. Whatcha wanna do? -xJuLiEx

Think Shane think. Something fun, yet not date like...I don't want her to think I'm some creepy freak.

Uhm, dinner & a movie?? -Shane

..That should work.

I hit send...now I wait.

...And again she takes forever...Makes me anxious.

Hey, maybe I should make her anxious and make her wait...erm...anxiouly for my reply.

Breep!

AH! She texted! I flipped open my phone and quickly read the message.

Uhm, idk, I have practice DX -xJuLiEx

So, practice...Hmmm, what do I do when I don't want to practice?

Act of course.

Well, can u play sick? ;P -Shane

And send!

NOO! Come back! I'm supposed to make her anxiously wait. Gah.

Now for more anxious waiting.

Breep!

Wow, that was fast...

….Sure, where do u wanna meet? -xJuLiEx

Hmm, something fancy...but casual.

Gr8t. Uhm, how bout we meet up at Albert's, then we go see a movie? -Shane

I re-read it over. Hey, typos are not attractive. I pressed send and I went back to...doing absolutley nothing.

Breep!

Okey dokey :] -xJuLiEx

"I got a date!" I yelled.

Jason looked up from his magazine.

"That's great Shane," he said.

"Wonderful isn't it," I said.

Jason rolled his eyes, I huffed and got back to my message.

Ok. so what's up? -Shane

And send...I wonder what I can do now.

I could...play some guitar...or...read?

Wow, I gotta get out more. You know, before I have mental fights and arguments with myself. Again

Breep!

g2g. The warden is home. Ttyl : ( -xJuLiEx

Aww...she's sad. Now I'm sad. Who knew text smileys could be so...moving.

Warden? Hmm, sounds like this one producer we see every now and then. Hah, me and Jason always make fun of him. He's such a Mr. Grouchy-Pants.

Aww man, now I'm bored with no one to text. I could always text Miley...I need air.

Pft, Miley? Am I crazy? Gawsh, we can't have a repeat of Nate's birthday party...

"Ughh." I shuddered. "Definitely creepy."

I walked outside to the back and lied down on the grass. I quickley scrolled through the contacts.

Avril..

Scrolling.

Baby Bash..

Chris..

And scrolling.

Gwen..

Hayley...

Hilary...

WAIT! Hayley! That IS Hayley Williams...right? Urg... Not sure.

But what the heck!

Heyy: ) -Shane

I waited desperately for a response. I quit being patient after 15 minutes.

What a waste of time.

I need to get a life...

I'm a celebrity aren't I? I SHOULD have a life. I NEED a life.

But I DON'T have a life. God, this sucks.

I ran inside, desperate to find something to do. I walked down the hall and saw little Frank in the bathroom.

"Hey Frankie! Want me to take you to the park?" I asked eagerly.

"Nah, I got a date later." He was looking at himself in a mirror and fixing his hair.

Even a 7 year old has something to do on a freakin Friday!

"A date?" I asked curiously.

"Yepp. With Veronica Wilson!" He smiled big.

I thought about this for a quick second.

"Wait, isn't she in the FOURTH grade?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Your in THIRD grade Frankie!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the world has all gone wrong.

I ran into my room and sighed dramatically and jumped onto my bed. Lying peacefully for a couple minutes.

_Cause everytime we touch_

I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss

I swear-

"Hello?" I greeted seductively.  
I had this ringtone for **one person**.  
And one person only!

"Hey Shane." She giggled. Ughh, so adorable.

"Hola Demi" I smiled at her darn cuteness. "So what's up?"

"Uhh, nothing. Just haven't walked to you in a while."

"Oh." Atleast she remembered me! Wait...who wouldn't remember me? I mean, I AM Shane Gray afterall.

"Yeah" She laughed again. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang later."

"TOTALLY! -Erm, I mean cool." I covered. Ughh, stupid embarrassment!

"Cool." She mimicked with a little laughter.

"Yeapp, well what about...a movie persay?" I calmly suggested.

"Definitely, how about tomorow?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up" I suggested nicely.

"Okay. See you then Shane"

"Kay." I smiled to myself.

Click.

"WHOOOO!" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

"Can it Shane! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Nates voice rang through the walls.

I laughed loudly(just to annoy Nate, **and** because I got me a date!) and plopped onto my bed. My stupid phone was pressing into my thigh, so I rolled over and took it out, chucking on the ground.

I sighed in relief that I got a date with an amazing girl.

--

**DUN DUN DUNN!**

But it's not just one girl...it's TWO!! OMG:O

Hah. Review.


End file.
